There are potential major short-term changes that occur in zinc metabolism following orthotopic liver transplantation (OLT). Documentation of the longitudinal changes that occur in zinc status post operatively will provide the data that are needed to determine if intervention is indicated. The specific aim of this study is to determine the zinc status of patients undergoing orthotopic liver transplantation during the first two months following OLT.